Ba'athist Iraqball
Iraqi Republicball |nativename = : الجمهورية العراقية |founded = 1963 and 1968 |onlypredecessor = Iraqi Republicball (1958–68) |onlysuccessor = Iraqball |nexticon = Iraq |ended = 2003 |image = Wartime Ba'athist Iraqball.jpeg |government = Ba'athist Saddamist one-party socialist totalitarian military dictatorship |personality = Patriotic |language = Arabic Kurdish |type = Semetic |capital = Baghdadball |affiliation = Arab Leagueball |religion = Islam Christianity Yazidi |friends = Palestineball Assyriaball Puppet state Gaddafiball (sometimes) Soviet Unionball(before Gorby) Sudanball Chinaball Vietnamball Cubaball Venezuelaball Syriaball(from 2000) Franceball Germanyball Iranball (sometimes) |enemies = USAball (after 1991) UKball Israelcube Saudi Arabiaball Mine! Iranball (sometimes) Iraqball Kurdistanball Australiaball Polandball |likes = Oil, Saddam Hussein, Ba'athism, Socialism, Ardulfurataini Watan, Green day (for their american idiot album), South Park (Only the episodes with Saddam Hussein), Hot Shots Part Deux. |hates = Capitalism, American imperialism, Monarchy, Both George Bush's, Tony Blair, 2003 invasion |bork = Saddam, Saddam |status = Unfortunately Collapsed |notes = Best Iraq! |reality = Iraqi Republic |caption = My Ba'athism is better, glory to Saddam!}}Ba'athist Iraqball '''or '''Iraqi Republicball was a state of Iraq between 1968 and 2003. Relations Friends * Chinaball - Great arms supplier. * Palestineball - Go Arafat! Free Palestine!, Let's Remove kosher! * Gaddafiball -We will remove FILTHY KOSHER from the premises together, great guy, But why didn't you help me in 2003? * Franceball- The only Western European country I like. He supported me in the Iran-Iraq war, gave me plenty of weapons and we got on very well after that. He even did the right thing by not invading me in 2003. * Sudanball- Not only did he support me in the Iraq-Iran war, but he one of the very few countries that supported me when I invaded Kuwait, thanks Omar Al-Bashir. * Cubaball- Thanks for paying for the doctors for my back surgery, and always showing support for me against the wretched UN sanctions. Castro, you're alright. Neutral * Sovietball - Good arms supplier, sends me many tanks, planes, and guns. Sadly sided with Kuwaitball in 1991. REMOVE GORBACHEV!!! I SUPPORT THE COUP!! * North Koreaball - Used to be a good friend, we both admired each other, but then he supported this ugly theocrat in the war. * Syriaball - Puppet of the Ruski but he is Libyan Arab Jamahiriyaball's best freind and fellow Arab and my older cousin, he likes all kebab. My Ba'athisim is true! Still, what the fuck was that when you helped kick me out of Kuwaitball? * Qatarball - Tried helping me in 2003 and gave me a friendly warning but he didn't stop USAball from invading me. He told me about oil and how it made anything i want. True Arab! * Iranball - I just realized That Saudi Arabiaball was using me against you in Iran-Iraq War, I'm sorry for Invading yuo Enemies * Israelcube - Remove kosher Yuo son of infidel!!!! Free Palestine!!!!! I fired 39 Rockets on Yuo!! * Kuwaitball - You're mine! you're my puppet * USAball (after 1991) - Pure evil democratic mess, we used to be friends, he helped me attack Iranball by giving me weapons, but then he betrayed me after I invaded Kuwaitball. also you invaded me in 2003. * UKball - Adoptive Grandad which i hate he is a evil empire and attacked me 1991 after USAball joined. He also helped, killed me in 2003 invasion. * Kurdistanball- Some bunch of weirdos who want to break up my country, supported by those ugly anglos and jews. Gallery Comicisit.png Ba'athIraq.png Ba'athist Iraqball.png Ba'athist_Iraqball.jpeg Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Iraqball Category:Desert Category:Socialist Category:Islam Category:Christian Lovers Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Dictatorship Category:Kurdish Speaking Countryball Category:World Cup Participants